Problem: If $\sqrt{2x^2+1}=\sqrt{19}$, find the average of all the possible values of $x.$
Answer: First, we start by squaring both sides of the equation \begin{align*} (\sqrt{2x^2+1})^2& =(\sqrt{19})^2
\\ 2x^2+1& =19
\\\Rightarrow 2x^2& =18
\\\Rightarrow x^2& =9
\end{align*}From here, we can see that the only possible values of $x$ are 3 and -3. Therefore the average is $\boxed{0}$.